nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide
Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, sometimes shortened to Ned's Declassified or Ned's, was an American live-action "situation comedy" on Nickelodeon that debuted in the channel's Sunday night TEENick scheduling block on 12 September 2004 in the USA. The series' actual pilot episode aired on 7 September 2003 without many of the current version's main characters. The series finale television movie aired on 8 June 2007. The visual effects were done by John Allison Inc., supervised by John Allison and Robin Snelson. The show is produced by ApolloProScreen GmbH & Co. Filmproduktion KG in association with Jack Mackie Pictures, its main executive producer and creator is Scott Fellows, the head writer for The Fairly OddParents, which is why in the short titled "Day Dreaming", which aired on 5 February 2005 Cosmo and Wanda appeared. Former The Wonder Years star Fred Savage is one of the show's directors. The other executive producers were, Jörg Westerkamp and Bill O'Dowd. Rich Magallanes was the executive in charge of production. Premise Nickelodeon's Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide chronicles the wacky adventures of Ned Bigby (Devon Werkheiser) and his best friends Jennifer Mosely (Lindsey Shaw) better known as Moze, and Simon Nelson-Cook a.k.a., Cookie (Daniel Curtis Lee) at James K. Polk Middle School. Ned breaks the fourth wall to share tips and tricks on navigating middle school or junior high hurdles. Each 22-minute episode contained two 11-minute shorts, both of which deal with a subject about school life, each containing a primary plot and a secondary plot. Locations The show takes place at the fictional James K. Polk Middle School, in California (the flag can be seen in the school's entrance hall). The exterior of the school was filmed at La Mesa Junior High in Santa Clarita, California. The school is named after the 11th President of the United States James K. Polk. The school's colors are yellow and green, which is a constant theme through the school's interior. Additionally, their school teams are named the 'Wolves'. During Season 1, all of the shows action took place at the school, and with the exception of one or two notable occasions, everything happened indoors. However, during Season 2, the shows producers decided they wanted more exterior scenes. So more outdoor shots were used, and on certain occasions, off school property all together. Plot Ned's Declassified is a show in which Ned tries to create a school survial guide. The guide features almost every problem you would face in middle school/junior high. The 3 main characters are Ned Bigby, Jennifer Mosely (Moze) and Simon-Cook Nelson (Cookie). Characters Main characters *'Ned Bigby' - Devon Werkheiser Ned is the main character who started the guide after walking into the girls bathroom at a young age. He is usually getting into trouble with his friends Moze and Cookie. Ned has been neighbors with Mose his whole life. His dream girl is Suzie Crabgrass, but she moves to Santa Ana and then he starts to like Moze, Moze also begins to like Ned. His dream girl has to be funny, have a good smile and attitude qualitys that fit moze. He usually turns to Gordy, the school's janitor, for advice on girls and guy stuff. *'Jennifer Mosely' - Lindsey Shaw Jennifer goes by the name of "Moze" because Ned called her that in first grade to avoid confusion from the other three Jennifers in the class. She was usually trying to break away from Ned and Cookie in the hope of getting a girl best friend in the early part of the show, season one mainly. She eventually became best friends with her worst enemy - Suzie Crabgrass. She eventually becomes friends with many people after becoming friends with Cookie and Ned. She is a volleyball jock and has set the most school records, including one for the most school records. She's usually the one Ned and Cookie come to for favors. *'Simon Nelson-Cook' - Daniel Curtis Lee Simon goes by the name "Cookie", since his last name is "Cook". He is a computer genius, with his own micro-computer in his glasses. He is able to hack into the school's database, and this often comes in handy. Along with his computer glasses, he has "printer-pants". Cookie is seen as goofy, helpful, and occasionally charming. He is somewhat of a nerd, and is shown to have a crush on Lisa Zemo in season 3. Cookie continually tries to get Lisa to go out with him in the third season, and finally does so in the series finale. Recurring Characters: See article: List of recurring kid characters on Ned's Declassified See article: List of recurring adult characters on Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide See article: List of minor Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide characters *'Gordy' - Daran Norris - The 40-year-old janitor at Polk and almost never does his job, although the school is normally visibly dirty. He usually is crazy about getting a weasel and helping Ned and Mose with activities. If there is a big mess to clean up, Gordy always gives the excuse "I'll let the night guy get it." *'Suzie Crabgrass' - Christian Serratos - Ned's crush and Mose's old archenemy, . also a volleyball jolk along with being ,Ned's dream girl since fourth grade. *'Billy Loomer' - Kyle Swann - The leader of a trio of bullies at Polk Middle School. He has a crush on Moze. *'Jerry "Crony"' - Matthew "Teo" Olivares - One of Loomer's friends, who aids him in bullying, with a pension for fashion design. *'The Huge Crew'- A girl group of bullies in the school led by Doris Trembley. They strongly dislike Billy Loomer and his friends, and they love Ned. *'Seth Powers' - Alex Black - The clueless and basketball loving boy of Moses's dreams in the seasons 1 and 2, who suddenly became smart after going out with Evelyn Kwong. *'Coconut Head' - Rob Pinkston - A geeky friend of Ned, Moze, and Cookie. No viewer knows his real name. His nick name is based off his hairdo, which his mom gave him, which doesn't looks like a coconut. *'Timmy Toot-toot'- an Asian boy who, hence his last name, has a series of strong flatulence problems and usually warns so by exclaiming "Toot toot!" *'Martin Qwerly'- Tylor Chase - Another geeky friend of Ned, Cookie, and Moze. He's extremely optimistic and is always seen talking, usually insanely fast. He is also known to be super-duper positive and is Le-Forger as hinted. People usually cover his mouth during his fast talks. * Le-Forger (Martin Qwerly)- A student at Polk who forges phony notes for students in exchange for a box of coconut Macaroons. He speaks in a fake French accent and uses a lighting effect in his "office" so that nobody can see his face. *'Claire Sawyer'- The "future lawyer" of the school, who represents students at Polk. *'Lisa Zemo' - Rachel Sibner - An allergenic who is often seen with a nasal congestion in the first two seasons. but in the third season becomes every guy's dream girl including Cookie. *'Missy Meaney' - Carlie Casey - A popular girl in school that takes an interest in Ned during season 3. *'Coach Joy Dirga'- She is the tough female coach who enjoys Star Wars and soap operas. *'Mr. Sweeney' - Don Creech The science teacher, who Ned especially hates towards the beginning of the series. *'Spencer' - Corbin Bleu - A student a Polk who is very good at acting. He speaks with an accent and dreams of being a Hollywood star. *'iTeacher'- Mo Collins - The English teacher who "home teaches". She appeared in season 3 and appears on an iMac G4 using the school's wireless chat server. *'Principal Pal' - John Bliss The former principal of the school. *'"Dr." Wright' - Meshach Taylor - The English teacher at Polk that Moze likes best. He later becomes the principal in Season three. He is also the school's cross country coach. *'Faymen Phorchin' - Moze's crush and eventually her boyfriend in the third season until he leaves to play pro-soccer. *'Vice Principal Crubbs' - Hamilton Mitchell The Vice-Principal and exaggerated character spoof of Miami Vice. Crubbs is always keeping an eye on Ned. He is obsessed with flamingos, mini powdered donuts, and sunglasses. *'Mr. Monroe' - Jim J. Bullock - Mr. Monroe is Ned and Cookie’s Life Science and Health teacher, as well as being in charge of the Sewing Club. *'Dr. Xavier' - Grade 8 Math teacher. She has an Russian accent, and loves romance novels. *'Evelyn Kwong' - Michelle Kim - Studious student who likes competition within her courses. Initially interested in Cookie. Seth becomes smart after dating Evelyn. *'The Scoop' - Vincent Martella - The school's journalist and photographer. Appears mostly in the first season. *'Mr. Chopsaw' - The school woodshop teacher. He has an unnatural obsession with woodworking and sometimes acts like he is "attracted" to the shop tools. *'Mr. Combover '- Steve Bannos - The choir and music appreciation teacher. He also runs the school plays. He's known for liking the arts and classical music artists like Mozart and Beethoven, as well as having unusual facial hair that runs round the side of his face. *'Dr. Lowe' - A character that does many jobs at Polk. He is seen as a bus driver and a study hall advisor, and sometimes seen as the school's psychiatrist. *'Lunch Lady' - Loni Love - A lunch lady who can see the future in the beans. Her predictions always come true but not in the expected ways. *'Mr. Quest' - A teacher who drives the bus, runs the computer lab and is in charge of a gaming club that Moze and Susie join. *'The Weasel' - A strange weasel that runs around the school bothering peopole, mostly Gordy. its shown to be exteremly dangeorous and intelligent(much like the raptors in Juraasic Park) it is revealed to be a female in the movie finale. Episodes DVD releases Two DVD releases have been made for the series *TEENick Picks, Volume 1 - features "Guide to: Computer Labs and Backpacks" (Season 1, Episode 9) *Special Field Trip Edition - features the telefilm and "Guide to: Dismissal and The School Play" (Season 3, Episode 4) In other countries * In Canada, the show airs on Family. *Nickelodeon's United Kingdom network airs the show at various times including 7am and 3pm (Hour later on Nick Replay). *France recently acquired the rights to air the show in France (new, blank templates for the tips in the show were created by Jack Marx and Joshua Allison for the foreign airings). *In Spain and all the Spanish-speaking countries, the shows title is translated to Manual de Supervivencia Escolar de Ned (Ned's School Survival Manual). *In Brazil, the show title changed to Manual de Sobrevivência Escolar do Ned (Ned's School Survival Manual) and the season 3 was released there. Nickelodeon Brazil airs the show Mondays-Fridays at 9:30-10:00pm. *In Germany and Austria, it becomes Neds Ultimativer Schulwahnsinn - Überlebenstipps (Ned's Ultimate Madness of School - survival guide) and it airs daily at 7:15 p.m. on Nick (Germany). *In Italy, it becomes Ned - Scuola di Sopravvivenza (Ned - School of Survival). *In the United Arab Emirates it is shown on Nickolodeon Middle East, and is also premiered on Ejunior. *In France it becomes Ned ou comment survivre aux études (Ned or How to Survive School). *In Israel it airs on Nickelodeon-Israel from Sunday to Thursday. It is called there Madrich Hahisardut Shel Ned (Ned's Survival Guide). *In Ireland it broadcasts on RTÉ TWO. *In South Africa it broadcasts on Ktv Mnet' *In The Netherlands, it becomes Ned's Survival Gids: Hoe houd ik de middelbare school vol... (Succes niet gegarandeerd) {Ned's Survival Guide: How do I survive high school (Success not guaranteed)}. *In New Zealand it broadcasts on Nickelodeon daily, and Saturday mornings on TV 3. Series directors *Joe Menendez (8 episodes)http://imdb.com/title/tt0405576/fullcredits#cast *Savage Steve Holland (3 episodes) *David Kendall (3 episodes) *Jonathan Winfrey (1 episode, 2006) *Dan Coffie (1 episode, 2006) *Fred Savage (1 episode, 2006) Series writers *Scott Fellows (4 episodes) *Rick Groel (4 episodes) *Lazar Saric (4 episodes) *Eddie Guzelian (3 episodes) *Frank Berin (2 episodes) Tips References External links *Official website *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide on the Nickelodeon Wiki **Complete List of Tips *Ned's Declassified school survival guide - DVD Petition! *Show's official website from nick.com *tvtome.com's show servlet See Also Category:Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide Category:TEENick Category:Nickelodeon Category:Shows on Nickelodeon Category:Television Shows Category:Live-action shows on Nickelodeon